Steve VS Professor Aureylian (Deep Sex Adventures)
by prokster
Summary: Steve is told to stay behind after class to be disciplined by his teacher, Professor Aureylian, because of his disgraceful attire.


"Do you know why I had you stay behind after class?" Professor Aureylian said to Steve as he sat down in his chair looking up at her. "Uhm… N-no…?" Steve said in a frightened tone of voice. "I've told you a thousand times." Professor Aureylian said, her cane held against her with both hands, pushing up her large breasts within their tight blouse. "Stand up!" she demanded, and Steve with a quiet "Eep!" looked down at the ground in fear.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" Professor Aureylian said with a cold stare. With a whimper, Steve up at her. "UP NOW!" Professor Aureylian shouted, bringing the cane down on his arm. Steve arose quickly, trying not to cry.

Professor Aureylian spoke again, disgusted. "Look at you. Shamelessly dressing this way. No style, like a little whore." She gestured with her cane to Steve's low-cut top and short shorts. "Do you really think this is appropriate in my classroom? Apparently you aren't listening to my lessons." Professor Aureylian, despite all of her yelling, found herself aroused by Steve's appearance every day

"Do you really want to fail my class? Look at your half exposed body!" Professor Aureylian said as she walked around him, running her cane against the exposed skin of his torso. The cane was cold and Steve gave another whimper, "Eep… P-please, Miss. I don't want to fail."

Professor Aureylian was having none of it. Her cane pressed against the bulge within his short shorts as she spoke again. "And your bottoms! A disgrace. So tight that your cock can be oggled by the entire school! I bet you aren't even wearing any underwear." Professor Aureylian said as she squatted down, her face level with his bulge. Steve gave a quiet, "Uhm…"

Professor Aureylian's suspicions of Steve's arousal were confirmed when his erection broke the buttons of his short shorts, his hot boy dad cock springing free to slap Professor Aureylian in the face. With an angry look up at Steve, she spoke with a gentle dominance, "Your punishment will be severe for this."

Professor Aureylian spat onto Steve's massive erection, gripping it with her right hand she began to stroke it, lubing it up as her left hand released the cane and reached down to hike up her skirt, revealing her own cock as she began to stroke hers in time with his. "I'm going to fuck you right in your hot boy vag hole. "NO, MISS, NO!" Steve cried as she stood up, spinning him around and bending him over. "I'll be good! I promise!" Steve yelled, his words muffled as his face slammed against his desk. As Aureylian tugged down his short shorts, Steve felt her saliva coated cock head meet his tiny manhole, the cheeks of his ass clenching around it. "STOP!" he cried, gripping the desk as Professor Aureylian thrusted,, her cock slipping inside him with absurd ease. With every thrust, her balls slapped against his, causing him to cry more. "This is what you get for disrupting my classroom! You're my slut now, Steve. Say it!"

With tears of pleasure and sadness running down his face, Steve obeyed. "I'm you're slut, Miss. I'm your slut!" Steve continued to cry as he came from Professor Aureylian's monstrous cock fucking his asshole, his cum splattering all over the floor in thick white pools. After 15 minutes, Aureylian pulled her cock from his ass, "Kneel down, Slut." she demanded, as she stroked her cock to keep herself on the edge. "Yes, Miss." Steve whimpered as he did as she said, kneeling down before her. Looking up, he prepared for her load.

"Beg!" she said. "Please, Miss… give me your big fat load of cum. All over my slutty face." and Professor Aureylian moaned. She moaned a loud "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" as her cock throbbed in her stroking hand, huge strands of pearly white cum shooting from it, covering Steve's tear soaked face. She came hard, stroking her cock until every drop had fallen from it onto his face. She slapped her she-meat against his face, "Remember this next time you decide to come to my classes dressed like a horny little whore, Steve." Professor Aureylian walked from the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Steve knelt there, crying, unable to stand, as he could not see through the wall of hot cream on his face.


End file.
